never leave you
by XBlossom-FreakX
Summary: gohan cant find his dad and gets upset goku come and comforts him! gohan is only 2 in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**cute goku and Gohan **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball**

_speech_

_**thought**_

"_daddy"2 year old Gohan called out in a soft, quiet voice while steadily walking on his unbalanced chubby little legs towards the clearing his dad was meant to be training in, Gohan didn't know a lot about training or anything at that matter but he knew he defiantly wanted to grow up and become a fighter like his dad although when ever his daddy said he was going to go train mummy always god mad that confused poor little Gohan._

_As the small figure came closer to clearing Gohan heard small grunts and heavy breathing walking a little faster Gohan broke the tree line and came to a sudden stop noticing nothing was there looking around Gohan couldn't find anything looking around frantically this time he started to panic __**"but i thought me heard my daddy" **__sliding____down a nearby tree Gohan rapped his tail tightly around himself as much as he could he started to sob quietly into his arms not noticing a tall figure silently landing and making their way towards the small figure curled against the tree._

"_hey little man what`s wrong" goku said gently while bending down to the eye level of his son and carefully took Gohan into his strong protective arms. Gohan stiffened slightly when he was picked up but slowly melted into the body once he realised it was his dad and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck and wrapping his little tail around gokus wrist._

"_daddy" Gohan whimpered into his father's shoulder and self-consciously holding onto goku tighter as if he was about to disappear. "Hey...it`s ok little man...don`t cry" goku whispered into his little boys hair, he just couldn`t stand to see his son cry it broke his heart to see him so hurt._

_Calming him down goku gently took Gohans chin and made him look him in the eye`s "Gohan what`s wrong why are you crying?"goku whispered gently at his son never braking eye contact "i thought you left me" was Gohans reply as his eyes started to water "Gohan you know i would never leave you your my world i don't know what I'd do without you" goku said carefully sitting crossed legged in the long grass and plopping Gohan down onto his lap and continued to speak "you know what ...the happiest day of my life was when you were born Gohan...i mean who would be my little man if you weren't here"._

_Flashback Gohans birth_

_The happy couple were sat outside enjoying the sunshine and chatting about their child._

"_goku for the last time i don't know if it`s a girl or boy" said an aspirated chichi almost pulling her out._

"_well i don't care what it is as long as it comes out soon...i can`t wait till the little one sees there room" goku said excitedly almost jumping up and down like a kid who just got a new toy. Goku carried on talking about how he could train him or her and show the little one everything while chichi was listening to clip bits but mostly concentrated on the pain coming from her stomach __**"it`s time" chichi thought.**_

"_...goku" she breathed out between her teeth which caught gokus attention suddenly he was at her side in an instant holding her hand in an iron grip. "is everything alright what`s wrong is there something wrong with the baby is it ok" goku quickly trying not to panic but couldn't help it he was terrified._

"_listen to me goku the baby is coming" she said with a strained voice and she started to sweat and held on to gokus hand tighter almost making goku quiver in pain._

"_WHAT...isn't it meant to wait till we get to the hospital" said goku._

"_.haven`t got time..ah..it`s coming...catch it on its way out" said chichi._

_Doing what chichi said goku gently took the baby when he was able and the air was filled with screams and cries. Goku gently took off his gi shirt and softly wrapped it around the small figure in his arms and brought the bundle to his chest while sitting back on his but next to his wife. Goku was taken back when his new found son opened his eyes and goku found himself staring into curious love filled eyes goku let a big grin spilt on to his face "well come to the world little man" goku whispered._

_End of flash back_

_Looking down into his lap goku stared lovingly at his toddler he knew that they had to get back to the house soon because it was getting dark and chi would shout at him for keeping Gohan out so late but right know he was content on just sitting there with his son and enjoying the moment noticing Gohan asleep in his lap he silently lent back while bringing Gohan onto his chest and followed his son into blissful sleep._

_I know this is a very short chapter isn't very long but i couldn't think and i think it was an alright end and i don't think ill continue it if i don't get some reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

**cute goku and Gohan 2**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball**

_Speech_

_**Thought**_

_Goku slowly opened his eyes as the suns raise slithered across the grass and landed onto his face looking around confusedly he remembered what happened the night before. Goku quickly looked down onto his chest and let out a sigh as he saw his 2 year old sleeping peacefully, he really would never leave him ever and he meant it._

_Gracefully standing up with Gohan cradled in his arms he began to walk into the forest and back to their little dome house. However was stopped short as he sensed something familiar but wasn't quite sure what hearing a twig brake goku turned around as fast as light and came face to face with the green demon named piccolo, holding Gohan closer to him and making sure he was tucked away in his arms that you could hardly see him he focused his attention onto the demon in front of him._

"_What do you want piccolo" goku said in a harsh voice_

_All goku got in return was a grunt and his heart skip a beat as he saw that monsters eyes travelled from his face to his arms and starred but more specifically the precious cargo he held._

"_What have we here...huh who would have thought you would settle down" piccolo said with sarcasm in his voice._

"_..Uh...What do you want" goku repeated trying to catch the greens man attention and away from his son._

"_what`s it`s name" piccolo said bluntly, ignoring gokus question._

"_It`s not an it he`s my son now what do you want" goku said getting angry over piccolo insulting his son. All this commotion woke poor little Gohan from his dream land, he wiggled till he was no longer clutched against his father`s chest and got the surprise of his life when he saw piccolo, he clung to his father like his life depended on it (which it sought of was..) all the while starring at the creature before him with fascination written across his tiny face._

"_Wow what...is that...daddy" Gohan said with fear in his eyes._

"_nothing you need to worry about little man" goku said looking away from piccolo and settling his gaze on his son and plastered a smile onto his face so not to worry the young boy._

_Piccolo took a step towards the duo making goku hold on to Gohan tightly making the young boy squeak in surprise. "what do you want" goku said in a low dangerous voice not wanting piccolo getting any closer and try to hurt his son. Piccolo grunted looking into the face of his enemy and started to hover in the air not saying a word, eyes flickered once more to the boy before flying off. Goku let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and loosened his hold of Gohan a little but didn't put him down of fear that piccolo would return and try to take him or worse hurt him._

"_daddy" Gohan whimpered looking up at his dad with worried eyes, he just didn't know what was going on he was only toddler and didn't understand what the thing was he had never felt so scared in his life when the big green man looked at him. He was just so glad his dad hadn't let go, he didn't want that monster getting him._

_Goku starred into the sky where piccolo flew of unaware of his son calling for him, finally he came out of his zombie like state as he felt tugging on his gi top. Looking down he found his sons chubby face looking back at him with worry written across it._

"_Daddy" Gohan said again starring intently at his daddy._

"_Hey its okay Gohan everything's fine" goku whispered gently while cradling Gohan against his chest. "Daddy...tells" Gohan said starting to fall asleep listening to his father's heart beat._

"_maybe when your older" goku said to his sleeping son, making his way back to their small dome house in the middle of the 439 mountain area (i think that`s right)._

_Once entering the house goku was meted by his wife, chichi opened her mouth to shout about where he had been with there little boy but was silenced by goku "ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh" goku whispered motioning to the sleeping form cradled in his arms. Nodding chichi moved aside until the path to Gohans room was clear silently they crept up the stairs and into the room slowly and carefully putting Gohan in his crib both parents starred at the sleeping form before walking out and going to get their own sleep._

_Gokus sleep was not peaceful and he could not stop thinking about how piccolo was starring at his son. _


	3. Chapter 3

**cute goku and Gohan 2**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball**

_Speech_

_**Thought**_

_**Two years later (Gohan is 4)**_

_Goku happily sat against the great oak tree while watching Gohan play in the long grass by the river bank careful for him not to go too far away or near the river, looking up at the massive oak he was lounging on he saw a hole it the side of it. He remembered what happened that day he thought he lost his little man, which had been the worst day of his life._

_Flashback_

_the little family walked along the dust road in the bright heat of the sun, laughing and giggling along the way about different stories and adventures the great son goku had when he was a child but that's all changed because he has a son of his own._

"_wow look at the little birds there like us...see there's daddy, mummy and the little baby" chichi exclaimed in a cheery voice as they stopped and watched the bird family chirping happily together to busy watching they hadn't noticed there little boy rolling down the hill in his toy push car._

"_isn't it cute... Gohan" chichi cooed to her baby until she realised that her baby wasn't there looking around franticly she spotted him rolling down the hill giggling with glee._

"_GOKU" chichi screeched pulling on gokus arm and slapping him to get his attention._

"_huh chi what`s wrong..." goku started of but trailed of as he realised what was happening, turning suddenly he ran down the road leaving clouds of dust his only objective was his little man and he was only focused on him shutting out the rest of the world._

"_GOHAN" he shouted sprinting towards Gohan with all his might, he felt his heart stop as Gohans little car hit a rock sending the little guy soaring through the air towards the large oak suddenly a flash of light surrounded Gohan and goku watched in astonishment as Gohan went heads first through the tree and that`s when goku went back in to action and caught Gohan before he hit the ground._

_Holding him close to his chest goku checked for any injuries but found none, goku lifted the boys head to look at his face he was met with the happy eyes of his son and felt his fear run away when he heard his sons laughter and smiled down at the special boy in his life._

"_This was a hole game to you wasn't it little man" all he got in return was a giggle making him smile wider._

"_Gohan" chichi's shrill voice broke the moment as she soon had Gohan out of his father's arms and into hers which made Gohan burst out crying, reaching for his father and desperately calling for him._

_Panicking chichi past Gohan back to goku and watch amazed as goku managed to calm him down and how Gohan wrapped his tail tightly around his father's wrist as goku rubbed circles gently on his sons back while pacing back and forth whispering little sweet nothings in his ear. _

_When Gohan finally went to sleep chichi came over to see if everything was alright and when she was certain her baby was ok she decided it was getting late and the little family walked back to the house._

_End flashback _

_Goku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a splash and saw Gohan disappear over the edge, moving into action he ran over to the river and was glad to find the river shallow so it only came up to Gohans waist. Laughing goku lifted Gohan out the water and into his strong arms. _

"_Cold" Gohan whispered his teeth chattering _

"_Ok ok" goku said in between his laughter "let's go get you cleaned up so we can go to master roshis._

"_YH"Gohan shouted his mood changing dramatically from a sad to a happy._

"_NIMBUS" goku shouted and in a flash the yellow cloud flew down and goku jumped on with Gohan securely in his arms "alright lets go nimbus take us home" goku shouted as soon as he said the command they were off as fast as light._


End file.
